


Purchase Too Many Animals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A smile formed on Michiru's face as she approached Hotaru's bed with her hands behind her back.





	Purchase Too Many Animals

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

A smile formed on Michiru's face as she approached Hotaru's bed with her hands behind her back. She watched while Hotaru sat on a blanket and blinked. Michiru revealed three expensive stuffed animals and gave them to Hotaru. The latter smiled. New toys for a pile. It fell on Michiru.

 

THE END


End file.
